


How To Get You Alone

by ScriptedBy



Series: Parenthood [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 au, Anal Sex, Bin thought their son is a demon, Cockblocking, Lix amazing husband, M/M, Minie cockblocking his parents, Smut, but he doesn't know it, but he still loves him very much, love making, mentioned Felix & Minho as siblings, mentioned Hyunjin as Minho's son, mentioned Hyunjin as Seungmin's cousin, sex deprived Binie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: Five times changlix were cockblocked by their son, Seungmin, and one time that they finally did it.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Parenthood [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	How To Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after listening Baekhyun's japanese single, Get You Alone.

Changbin knew once married, he barely has time for sexy moments with his partner. Changbin was always busy with work and Felix has their son to be taken cared of. But can't a man miss his husband? When work is a pain in the ass, he can't even kiss his husband properly because it's always rushing out of the door for work and when he gets back, it's either he's tired or his husband is asleep already. He sighed, even his workmates made fun of him, said he looked sex deprived. He didn't even notice that he looked like a sex deprived man.

1.  
"Baby~" Changbin rubbed his morning wood on Felix's ass, hoping for the younger to get the message. He kissed his neck and nibbled on one of his husband's weakness, under his ear.

Felix groaned, "Hmm Binie?" Felix's voice was hoarse first thing in the morning and it turned Changbin on more than ever, he can feel his dick hardens even more upon hearing his husband's morning voice.

"Good morning~" Changbin murmured into his younger husband's ear while still pressing his bulge on Felix's crack.

Felix blinked his eyes for a few times to let his eyes adjust with the morning light. He smirked upon noticing the hard on that was pressing on his butt. He moved his hand behind and blindly but expertly cupped the dick that was constantly pressing on his ass. He bit his lip, his husband has always a big morning wood.

He took a time to turn over to face his husband who's now whining by the loss of friction. "Good morning, babe. What are you thinking huh?"

It's Saturday, Changbin didn't need to go to work early, it's okay to have a quickie with Felix or maybe a blowjob. God, he missed his husband's warm mouth around him.

"Feel me." Changbin puts a hand on Felix's ass to pull him forward and close to him. He even squeezed Felix's ass cheek as he grinded forward. It earned a chuckle from the younger and it ain't doing any good to the older, he wanted to fuck his husband now.

"Baby please.."

"How do you want it then?" Felix took pity of him, since he too missed his darling, so why not?

"Blow me and maybe sit on it after." Changbin said before diving forward to capture those delicious lips of his husband.

"Hmm okay..I'd love that." And he giggled once more before making his way under the blanket, in between Changbin's already spread legs.

Little fingers were working on pulling his sweatpants down and has the whole palm cupping his dick. Changbin moaned at the contact, he missed this very much.

"Go on, baby."

One last pull of his underwear and he could feel how nice it was to be released. A tip of Felix's tongue sends warmth on the head of his cock, then Felix swallows the head and sucks softly as if testing it first.

Felix hummed around him and the sensation is making Changbin crazy, for the times that he was deprived with this moment, he finally has his husband's mouth on his dick.

"So good.." Felix released the head and pumping it a few times before swallowing it whole this time, bobbed his head immediately up and down, repeating the action that made Changbin whine and moan and grunt. Felix held the base with his two tiny hands while sucking on the tip, also giving attention with the slit.

"Baby, I'm cum—"

"Appaaaa can I please pee?" 

Felix stopped his action immediately and released his husband's still hard dick. Changbin groaned in annoyance, fuck he's almost there but— of course his son is more important— 

"I'm sorry, Binie." Felix said then he was off of their bed towards the door and Changbin can't do anything but sighed, his dick still aching under the blanket.

2.  
Felix, only in his ill fitted boxer briefs, bent down to retrieve the body soap that slipped from his tiny hand and had landed on the tiled floor of their bathroom. The sight was so clear as day in front of Changbin's eyes. His dick stood alive from the sight alone despite having still in his own underwear. Just imagine how he missed his husband so much. 

He stood behind the bent body of his husband, slapped his bum loudly. Felix gasped at the action and was about to straighten up but Changbin wanted him to stay in that position. He took the soap from Felix's hand and rubbed it on Felix's ass after slipping his underwear just below the swell of his ass, giving attention mostly to the crack.

"Hmm~ Binie~" Changbin bit his lower lip, he massaged Felix's butt and rubbed some soap on the crack more to make it slippery enough to slide his fingers through it and hopefully later his dick. He tested Felix's hole by slipping one finger into him. The moan Felix is releasing encouraged Changbin to add more fingers into him and finger fucked him just enough to widen the spread of his hole. Changbin's other hand was palming his dick, he rubbed the soap on his cock too.

"Ah hmm Binie, so good~" Felix braced his arms on the tiled wall in front of him.

"God, I wanna eat you out..maybe next time." Changbin gave a strong squeeze on Felix's ass cheek once again. He pumped his dick twice before rubbing the tip to Felix's rim, it's so slippery already due to the mixture of Changbin's precum and the soap.

"Binie!" Felix whined as Changbin continued to tease his tip the younger's rim, he gave a tentative push of his ass to press that wet tip in his opening. But Changbin stopped him by smacking his bum with his palm then squeezed it again.

"Fuck! You're such a tease ah—" Felix curled his toes and flattened his palms on the wall when the tip of his husband's dick started to enter him. Changbin chuckled as he remained unmoving, the head was almost sucked by Felix's hole. It was so hot and he wanted to slam his whole dick inside him but controlled himself to not accidentally hurt his husband. He missed his husband but he's minding to not hurt him, he can't have it that way. 

"Hmm—ah, Binie.." Felix whined again and Changbin drew another chuckle out of his mouth and was about to swiftly and fully enter his dick inside of his husband when some frantic knocks on the bathroom's door could be heard.

"Appaa...Daddyyyy!! I wanna shower too!! Please~"

"Fuck!" Changbin whispered while pulling out (well, the tip and not entirely the head of his dick) of his husband and straightened up to compose himself. His husband was doing the same, fixing his underwear on him and ran towards the door. Changbin groaned as he looked down at his now half hard shaft. He tucked himself in and fixed himself and his underwear, cursing softly.

Seungmin, their little angel (his Dad called him little demon which earned him a playful smack on the chest from Felix), giggled and looked all so content (like he looked so smug and so proud of cockblocking them) in Felix's embrace as they were back under the flowing water of their shower.

"Hi, angel." Demon, in Changbin's mind. Seungmin giggled at him. He just clicked his tongue as he stayed behind his husband. He can't have his son interrogating him if he saw his hard on. Felix can feel the half hard dick on his ass but he gives it no mind as he tends his giggling son. He always looked so happy to shower together.

After covering their son with his little bathrobe, he squirmed away from them and out of the bathroom. Felix sighed, feeling sorry (and also amused) at his husband.

"Sorry."

Changbin chuckled, "it's fine. I'll just— you know." Changbin shrugged and motioned his hand awkwardly while looking at his hard on. Felix gave him a grin and a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing from the room. Changbin cursed again as he began to palm himself. He knew it's not enough but he has no other choice.

3.  
Changbin was lounging on the couch in their living room, he was watching some show in the television but was distracted by his husband who happened to wear one of his big and plain white Tee's with nothing but a pair of boxer shorts on his bottom. Felix was dusting their furniture and also wiping the glass windows around the house. And now that he's in the living room, Changbin could smell his husband's sweet scent with the mixture of his own perfume that was still lingering on the shirt he's wearing, it's really distracting.

Changbin unconsciously bit his lower lip while watching the show that was playing in the television, but he's not really watching the television. He was staring at his husband's sexy figure. He missed caressing his sexy body, he missed holding his tiny waist and he missed squeezing his strong thighs. No, it's not the same when you're cuddling to sleep at night. Changbin would like to savor his husband during sexy moments. But he groaned as he remembered how awful it was to jerk himself when he has a husband to make love with. The scene in the bathroom of him jerking off made him shudder.

"The TV's right there, babe." Felix with his sexy voice distracted him from his thoughts. Yes, he was aware of that, he was already staring at his beautiful husband and he's not hiding it.

"Hey there sexy~" Felix is the sexiest when he's naked underneath the older, but him in Changbin's big Tee's also made Felix look extra sexy. 

Felix clicked his tongue loudly, "are you thinking nasty things again?"

"What else can I do when you're parading your sexy ass in here while wearing my shirt." Changbin looked smug, always flirtatious when it comes to his husband.

"I am not parading, I'm cleaning!" Felix finishes off his chore by putting away the cleaning materials but not before dropping a kiss on Changbin's lips.

Felix checked on Seungmin who is quietly playing in his room then he entered their living room again, bringing a plate of sliced apple with him. He puts the plate on the coffee table and drops himself on Changbin's lap. Changbin immediately wrapped his arms around Felix's tiny waist, pressing a kiss to the back of his husband's neck. Felix smells sweat and strawberry (his perfume's flavor) with a mixture of a strong scent from Changbin's shirt.

"Hi again, sexy." Felix giggled while munching a slice of the apple.

Felix then turned around to straddle his husband's lap, a slice of an apple in between his teeth, leaning forward to feed his husband. It turned out to be a full make out session. Changbin's dick begun to harden inside his pants. Felix noticed his husband's hard on and grinded on it hard, Changbin bit Felix's neck for it.

"Baby, don't start something you can't finish." Changbin murmured as he trailed tiny kisses on the younger's neck and chin. Felix leaned away to look at his husband's face, chuckling. They finish eating the fruit while making out in between.

"I want you." Felix bit Changbin's lower lip softly before letting it go.

"God knows how much I missed you like this, baby." Changbin snaked his hands down to Felix's butt and squeezed the meat there. Felix grinded down as he bit his own lower lip to keep him from moaning out loud. He looked at his husband's face lovingly, tracing his sharp features with his index finger.

"I love you." Felix whispered.

"I love you more." Changbin closed the gap and kissed Felix's lips again, Felix had one hand on the waistband of Changbin's pants. They momentarily forgot about their surroundings, they were focused on each other only, they didn't notice their son was making his way on finding his parents. 

"I'm hungry~" Felix's hand was suspended from pulling his husband's dick out of his pants. He quickly turned around and sit on his husband's hard on then smiled at his son.

"Hey baby, what do you want to eat?" Engulfing his pouting son with his arms. Changbin groaned behind them, leaning his head on Felix's shoulder to calm himself. Fuck, not this shit again, Changbin thought to himself.

While thinking a food he want to savor, he noticed his Dad behind his Appa, "is Daddy alright?"

Changbin perked up at the question and looked at his son to reassure him, "I'm alright, sweety." He even wrapped his arms around them, now that both of his boys' weights were on him. Seungmin just giggled at the action, wrapping his arms around his Appa's neck.

"Appa~" 

"Alright, alright. To the kitchen then." Felix stands up from Changbin's lap with their son in his arms, then the latter quickly fixed his pants.

"Daddy, are you not coming?"

"yes, yes coming, darling." 

4.  
Changbin is working from home, he has his own working room at home, it's his little office. Felix is monitoring him always like bringing him snacks and letting him know what time is it, once Changbin starts his work he'll tend to forget the time.

A knock on the door is what he hears in time of him pulling his headset down, then the door is wide open revealing his husband with a tray of juice.

"Hey, babe."

Felix smiled at him brightly, closing the door using his foot, "you done?"

"Almost, just some finishing touches and then I'll be done." With a silent gratitude, he took the glass of juice and almost drank half of the content, he didn't notice how thirsty he was already.

Felix noticed his husband's drowsy eyes, "you should take a break."

"Well, you're here, I could use a few minutes of break." Changbin rolled his swivel chair away from the computer monitor and opened his arms for his husband. Felix grinned and immediately sat on Changbin's lap.

"Where's Seungmin?" 

"Hes in the living room, watching some cartoon movie. I already gave him his snacks." Changbin hummed as he keep nosing Felix's jaw. Felix let his hands wander on Changbin's chest and playfully twirling his silver necklace that's been dangling around his neck. He slowly dragged his husband's face closer to him by tugging on the necklace.

They kissed slowly but full of tongue, Felix licked his tongue on Changbin's lips hoping for an entrance but the older won't let him, Changbin poked his tongue out in return and had it fought against Felix's. Felix whined but he welcomed the challenge, both of them were having their mouths opened with only their tongues were fighting and clashing together. One hand has squeezed Felix's crotch that made him gasp and Changbin's tongue was now freely roaming inside Felix's mouth.

Not long after, they both pulled away from each other's mouth, "not fair." Felix pouted.

Changbin chuckled, "you're so cute fighting for dominance." Felix groaned and did the first idea that popped in his mind. He's kneeling in between of his husband's legs. He's fumbling with Changbin's belt, opening the button and quickly pulled down the zipper. He palmed the bulge there over the fabric of Changbin's underwear.

It's Changbin's turn to groan, "fuck."

The moment is short lived though, Seungmin is calling his Appa. 

Changbin groaned once again out of frustration and desperation, "fucking everytime!"

Felix chuckled but deep inside he's guilty for initiating this, "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's— it's fine, just go and see if he's okay."

Felix smiled at his husband lovingly, despite all of it, Changbin is always that loving father, "love you."

"Hmm love you too."

And after one last kiss to his husband's lips, Felix was gone when their son was calling him once again.

5.  
It's a rainy evening, the couple was comfortably lying in their bed after tucking their son in his own bed. Changbin thought it's a good time of making sexy moments with his husband. 

"You know how our little angel has been cockblocking us a few times already these days right?" Changbin stated while hugging his husband from behind.

Felix laughed softly, "I've noticed. And I'm sorry about those times." 

Changbin laughed too, "you know at first it was fine but then second time happened, I was frustrated, I can't get an alone time with you anymore. I mean Seungmin is so precious, I love him, you know that, it was not his fault if his Dad was always horny. And with all those moments I just laughed it off. I just missed you, I wanna feel you again."

Felix makes a quick turn to face his husband, "and I love you so much for it, you're very understanding about it. Thank you. I also missed you, I think the time was just ain't right."

Changbin smiled at him, pecking his lips, "I love you too, I'm sure we can still do it some other time."

Felix bit his lower lip, sneaking his hand down to his husband's abs, "you up for it?"

"Now?" Changbin was unsure but the sparkle in his eyes told Felix that he wanted it too.

"Yes, now." Upon saying it, Felix was on his sitting position and was going to straddle his husband. Changbin squeezed Felix's thighs beside his.

"Off.." Felix whispered, already holding the hem of Changbin's shirt. Changbin made a quick movement of taking off his shirt. The rain outside was raging, it's good, the sounds they'll be making later will be drown out of the pitter patter noises of the raindrops on their roof.

Felix was in control of awakening Changbin's senses, now that his husband was already hard, he can see the tent of his crotch but he understands him, he too missed his husband like this. After savoring the sight below him, he gave attention to Changbin's neck and assaulting it with his lips.

"Ah Felix.." Changbin didn't know where to put his hands so he slowly creeped it on the younger's butt, squeezing his ass cheeks and guiding him to roll it down on his bulging crotch. Felix moaned at the friction while still sucking on Changbin's neck.

"You wanna do it or just watch?" Felix whispered once again and Changbin immediately has one hand blindly reaching for the lube in one of their bedside table's drawers. "Let me." Changbin whispered back, slicking his fingers with the lube and shove his hand inside the younger's boxer shorts. He spreads lube around the rim before inserting one finger in it.

"Ah b-babe hmm m-make it two please." Changbin chuckled, ah his husband was such a turn on when he's so polite like this. Two fingers it is and Changbin starts to thrust those fingers in and out. Felix is whining once in a while as he continues to assault Changbin's now hard buds.

With three fingers deep inside Felix, the younger stops assaulting his neck and chest and is now kissing Changbin's mouth, it was messy with all the moans and whines he's been releasing.

"I'm ready, Binie, your cock babe, I need it in me." It was hot and Changbin thought he's becoming crazy.

"Okay, okay, fuck!" Changbin on his sitting position while Felix was off of his lap and now laying on his back waiting for his husband to put on the condom around his dick.

"Ahh!" They both moaned at the first intrusion, they have been waiting for this to happen. Changbin stayed still to give his husband some minutes to adjust on his length.

"You c-can move, Binie!" Changbin is so ready to thrust in Felix when lightning suddenly flashed that was followed by a roaring thunder that resonated in their entire house. Their son is afraid of roaring thunders, he is crying in the other room.

"Shit!" Without a thought Changbin pulled out and immediately grabbed his underwear that was laying on the bed and had managed to put it back on him then he ran out of their bedroom to their son's.

Seungmin was curling in his bed, already crying hard, his little hands covering his ears, his eyes were shut while mumbling a broken calling of his parents. Changbin scooped his son in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Daddy~ Appa~" He had opened his teary eyes but his hands remained covering his ears as the thunder continued to roar and echoing in the room.

"It's okay now, Daddy is here, baby." Changbin caressed his son's back soothingly, Felix then joined them in their son's bed, caressing Seungmin's hair while whispering reassurances to his still covered ears.

"Hush now, baby. Daddy and Appa are here, see? We're here. The thunder will go away soon hmm?" Felix felt guilty, he shouldn't have left his son alone in his own room when he knew exactly how he despised thunders.

They were all wrapped around with each other, their son was squeezed in between them, Changbin and Felix did not want to let go of their baby. It's good that their baby was now calming down, roaring thunder was still there but at least the sound didn't resonate in the house anymore. Felix kissed the back of Seungmin's head, catching his husband's eyes.

"What are you looking guilty for?" Changbin mouthed at him.

"I should've never left his room I—"

"Hey, sweety. It's fine, he's fine. He's a big boy, right baby?" Seungmin whined on Changbin's chest.

For once, it's not entirely because of his son but of the damn thunder.

+1  
Changbin sighed as he was entering his house, raising an eyebrow slightly when he was greeted with silence. It's Friday, thank God for that, but it was unusual how the house was so quite now. He usually was welcomed with his son's laughter in the kitchen or living room with Felix, but now—

"Loves, I'm home!" He blinked his eyes a few times as if thinking where could his husband and son be. Was there something bad happened to one of them? He hurriedly took his shoes off of his feet and loosen his tie, it suddenly became tight around his own neck and it's suffocating him. Oh God please no—

"Oh! Hi Binie! Sorry, I was in the kitchen...uh you should shower first then we'll be having our dinner."

Changbin's jaw was shamelessly hung open, his husband was so hot right now, right in front of his—

"Honey?"

"Oh—uh, what's going on? I mean why are you wearing a— a robe and where's Seungmin?" There's a lump in his throat, Felix was wearing that thin see-through robe that his undergarments were very visible from underneath it.

Felix giggled, he was expecting that kind of reaction from Changbin and no he's not trying to be a tease right now, this was part of his plan that tonight will be for Changbin only.

"Don't worry about him for now, just go shower, I'll explain later." Felix gave his husband's lips a very soft peck.

Changbin didn't know what's happening and he's still confused but his husband and his scent made him crazy. He pulled Felix by his waist and kissed his lips hungrily which the younger reciprocated with as much fervor. Felix has to stop his husband though before he'll ruin his own plan for tonight when Changbin began to squeeze the meat of Felix's butt. 

"Hmm shower first, please." Felix gave one last peck on Changbin's already swollen lips.

"Fine." Changbin grunted but he was more alive now and so awake. He's excited and he didn't know why, the anticipation was showing on his face.

He made a quick trek into his mini studio room and put his bag on his table before completely going in the bathroom.

"Wow.. what's the occasion? Is it Seungmin's birthday? Or-" Changbin saw lots of food scattered on their table and there's a vase full of flowers and some scented candles on the table too. But there's no cake and balloons if this is a birthday celebration. Felix in his glory with that goddamn sexy robe laughs softly.

"No occasion, honey. Just our dinner date except we're spending it at home and not outside. Come, sit."

Changbin sat on a chair across of Felix's. They started eating their food while lightly making conversation. They both missed this kind of moment, only the two of them talking and laughing.

"Did you cook all these?" Because the food they're eating were all their favorites, Felix even prepared a bottle of red wine.

"Hmm.."

"By the way, you look gorgeous as always, but you look sexy today." 

Felix laughed lightly, "thank you, babe. You're not too bad yourself too."

"What? I literally just wore a pair of my ordinary boxer shorts and a Tee's."

"Doesn't matter. You always look good and handsome in whatever you're wearing." Changbin smiled lovingly at his husband, God, he loves his husband so much.

"I love you. Thank you for this." Changbin said sincerely, gesturing to all the preparation in front of them. He's so busy that he rarely took his husband out for a date or a family date with his son in a theme park was also hard to do these days.

"Love you too, at least a little effort to give my full attention to you. Tonight is your night, baby." And Felix flirtatiously winked at him which made Changbin chuckle.

"And oh, don't worry about Seungmin, he's safe somewhere in my brother's home." Felix grinned.

"Seungmin is in Minho's?" 

"Yeah. Well, he's pouting all day today, saying he missed his uncle and his cousin."

"Oh I'm sure he's cuddling little Hyunjin now."

"Yep, so don't worry about him for tonight or even for the weekend, Minho missed him too, said they'll gonna go to the park this Sunday. So you ready?" Felix reassured his husband with a warm smile.

"There's more?"

"Baby, I was just halfway done with my plan but the rest of the plan is up to you. In our bedroom." Felix smirked when he saw Changbin swallowed hard.

When they were inside their room, Felix guides his husband to sit on the edge of their bed then stands in between his thighs. Changbin wraps his arms around the younger's torso and kissed his still clothed tummy which Felix giggles in return as he tangles his fingers to the hair at the back of Changbin's head.

"Thank you for being such an amazing husband, Felix. I love you so much." Changbin lands another kiss to Felix's tummy.

Felix massages his fingers to his husband's scalp softly, "Thank you for being so hardworking and loving husband, Binie. And I love you too so much." He leans down to kiss Changbin's crown.

"Now show me how much you love me, baby." Felix whispered once more.

Changbin smirks while looking up at his husband's face, "gladly, babe." They kiss as they move to settle themselves in the center of the bed. Their kiss is passionate, so full of love, they kiss slowly as if telling how much they love each other. They're moving slow because they're not in a hurry and the night is still young which is theirs alone. Felix sits on his husband's lap, leaning his head back to give Changbin an access to assault his neck with his lips.

Changbin begins to unwrap the robe off of his husband's body and latches his lips on all the expanse of Felix's skin from the collarbones down to his chest. His warm mouth makes Felix squirm in ecstasy while still sitting on the older's lap.

"God, you're so beautiful like this." Changbin murmured in awe while looking at the canvas he made on his husband's skin. "You make me so crazy for you, baby. But I'm not complaining." He added. Felix giggles while peppering tiny kisses all over Changbin's face.

"Let me mark you too." Felix hummed while nosing Changbin's jaw.

"Go ahead, baby." Changbin said and a squeeze on Felix's tiny waist makes him bite and suck the older's sweet spot. Changbin grunts, his hands are now traveling down to Felix's bum to squeeze them. A few bites later, Felix moves down to the older's chest, giving his hardened buds an attention. He licks them and alternately sucking the other one. Changbin leans his body away from the younger, bracing his palms on the bed. Felix now has the leverage to grind his hips to the now hardened but still covered dick of Changbin. Both of them moaned out by the friction.

Felix is back at kissing Changbin's lips, "baby please, I need you in me." He whispered in between their kisses. One suck of Felix's tongue and he lets go of Felix's face, "okay..lemme just get the lube and condom."

"Oh please don't need them, I prepared myself earlier and I really, really want to feel you bare." Felix whispered while shoving his tiny hand inside Changbin's boxers and palms him slowly. He grins as he feels his husband's cock that is already so hard and weeping with precum. Definitely no need for lube.

"Fuck, okay, you really planned this out perfectly huh? Just like you, you're so perfect." Changbin babbles as shimmying away their underwears. Felix humming while pumping Changbin's cock a few times just to spread the precum on the entire shaft before sinking down on it.

"Hmm ah fuck, finally, it's been so long." Changbin released a breathe, like he's been expecting another disturbance and it didn't happen, releasing his stress right away in time with Felix who is fully sitting on his dick.

"Hmm~" Felix quietly moaned, shoving his face on Changbin's neck as he stills for a moment to adjust on the girth he's been missing inside him. Their movements are not in a hurry, they're taking it slow because they want to feel each other more.

Changbin tests to thrust upward and it immediately makes a reaction from the younger.

"Ah babe! ugh! That was so good!"

"You feel so good around me too, baby." Changbin said, thusting his dick again in Felix's wet hole, Felix biting his lower lip while staring at his husband's eyes.

Changbin is picking up his pace, Felix's whines and mewls encourage him to thrust upward repeatedly. Felix is bouncing in his lap already. Felix cups Changbin's cheeks and pulls him to kiss his lips while the older is still making him good by thrusting hard upward.

"Ah! Oh God, Binie t-there!" Changbin stayed on that angle and continuously assaulting that bundle of nerves. 

Changbin just hums, pressing his lips to Felix's shoulder shortly and maneuvers him to lay flat on the matress without pulling out of him. The sight that welcomes him from underneath is beautiful, his husband is beautiful, freckles on display, swolen lips and bliss out looking pair of eyes that are also full of love are looking at his own dark ones.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Changbin resumes to move with an average pace but with purposeful thrusts that make the younger see stars. Felix is bracing his hands on Changbin's muscled arms as he is about to reach his climax.

"Ah ah ah Binie please." Felix mumbles.

"Let go, darling." Changbin grunts and moans when he is almost reaching his own climax too. He thrusts faster and harder this time, Felix is cumming on both of their chests, arching his back as Changbin buries his cock deep inside the younger and cums.

They're not yet coming down from their highs and still struggle to breath normally when Felix doesn't want Changbin to pull out yet, Changbin carries him in their bathroom and finally pulling out of Felix. The younger is immediately on his knees sucking the life out of Changbin, it's easy to get hard again when his husband is so willing to still blow him after being fucked. And if they have a rough round in the bathroom after Changbin eats Felix out and another in their kitchen where Felix is bent on the kitchen counter, nobody has to know. Finally they were sated.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? If you came at this point, thank you so much for reading~


End file.
